Disarming News
by alyssialui
Summary: Vernon learns about Petunia's magical powers during a run in with seedy group of guys. witch!Petunia AU. OOC Vernon.


_A/N: Vernon learns about Petunia's magical powers during a run in with seedy group of guys. witch!Petunia AU. This is set after Petunia has just finished Hogwarts and Lily will start her Seventh year._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Herbology Assignment #7 - Write about some one trying to get out of a tough spot. Prompts: Vernon Dursley, third-person PoV_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Hebe - Write about Petunia Dursley_

_****The "As Many As You Want" Competition: ****Petunia/Vernon_

_******The Pokemon Journey Challenge: ******witch!Petunia_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Petunia stood before the mirror in her living room fixing her appearance for the fifth time. Tonight she had an important date with Vernon and she didn't want to mess it up.<p>

She had taken up a summer job as a cashier at the local grocery store when he walked into her lane. He was a bit on the portly side but he was definitely smart and ambitious, two things she admired in a boy. They started talking and now three weeks later, he had asked her out to dinner.

"Stop worrying, Petunia. Vernon already likes you. He won't mind if your dress is tucked into your knickers," Lily teased.

"Eep!" Petunia shrieked as she turned around in the mirror to see her dress looking perfectly fine and a snickering Lily.

"I was just joking. But really, Tuney, don't fret," Lily said as she walked up to her sister and help her pat down her hair.

"This is our first date, Lily," Petunia said. "We only spoken on the phone a few times and seen each other when he stops by the grocery store. What if I make a fool of myself tonight?"

"You won't," Lily insisted. "You'll be fine."

"What if he thinks I'm a freak?" Petunia asked, whispering the last word.

Lily frowned, "I wish you'd stop calling us that."

Petunia said, "I don't think we are but others will if they found out."

Lily said, "If he can't see you for you and your magical abilities, then he's not meant for you, Tuney. You need someone who will accept you as a woman and as a witch."

Petunia took a deep breath, "You're right, Lily, as always."

Lily smiled and then said, "And maybe it's not the best thing to tell him about on the first date."

Petunia opened her mouth in shock. "You want me to lie?"

"Not lie," Lily said while putting up her hands. "Just omit, for the first date at least. You have to gauge his reaction first before you say something like this to him."

Petunia nodded. It could be a lot to take in. She was about to say more when there was a knock on their front door. "Is that Vernon?" their mother called out from the kitchen.

"Yes, mother," Petunia called out as she walked over to open the door.

Lily smiled and gave her sister a thumbs up, "I'll be upstairs when you get back."

* * *

><p>Dinner had been a lovely affair. The food was great and it was full of lively conversation. Vernon talked all about his job down at the country club as a caddy. He made decent money and he got to talk a lot with some of the more influential people in the neighbourhood.<p>

"I've been talking to Mr Grunnings a lot. He plays golf every other Friday. He says there'll be an opening coming up for an entry position and he might consider me," Vernon said excitedly as they walked back to Petunia's house.

"That sounds wonderful, Vernon. I know how much you've always wanted to go into business," she said.

They continued chatting as they walked until they reached a group of guys sitting on a low wall.

"Why, hello there," one of the guys said. He reached out and tugged on Petunia's arm.

"Don't touch me," she said as she pulled back and moved a bit behind Vernon.

"My, aren't you a feisty one," he said. He reached for her again but Vernon slapped the man's hand away.

"You heard the young woman. Don't touch her," Vernon warned.

The guy laughed before he said to her, "Why don't you ditch the fat one and stay with us?"

Petunia's mouth opened in shock as Vernon turned red in anger.

"Don't bother, Freddie. She isn't even that pretty," one of his friends complained.

The one named Freddie shrugged and then leered at her, "She's not that bad, and shag's a shag."

Vernon balled his fists and got up into the man's face. "Say that again," he threatened.

Freddie grinned and pulled out a knife. He waved in front of him as he said, "I hope she's a good shag at that."

Vernon raised his fist towards Freddie but the man was too quick. He dodged Vernon's attack before turning him around and holding the knife to his throat.

"Now, look what you've done, girly. Your little boyfriend is in quite the predicament. How about you come with me now and I'll let him go unharmed," Freddie said.

Vernon shouted, "Don't, Petunia. I'll be fine."

Freddie pressed the knife threateningly to Vernon's Adam's apple, quickly silencing him. "What's it going to be, Petunia?" he mocked.

Petunia bit her lip before looking between Vernon, Freddie and his friends. She knew she had to do something. She remembered what Lily said about not telling her secret on the first date, but this was an emergency.

She reached into her purse and pulled out her wand before shouting, "Expelliarmus!"

The knife flew from Freddie's hand and clattered a few feet away. Everyone just stared at her in terror. "Let go of him," she said shakily, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

Freddie shoved Vernon away and onto the ground at Petunia's feet. He shouted, "You freak!" as he was about to advance on Petunia.

She held her wand defensively in front of her as Vernon scrambled to his feet. Then his friend reached out and pulled on his elbow. "Come on, Freddie. She's not worth it," his friend said as they all ran off in the other direction.

When they were both sure the men were gone, Vernon then turned to Petunia, eyeing her wand suspiciously. "Petunia, what's that?"

Petunia blushed before putting it away. Then she said quietly, "Don't be scared, but I'm a witch."

"A witch? Like magic and spells?" he asked.

Petunia nodded and held her head down. She said solemnly, "I hope you don't think I'm a freak but I can understand if you don't want to-"

Her words were cut off as Vernon pulled her to him and placed a kiss on her lips. When they released, she asked in shock, "Why aren't you running away like them?"

He smiled and then held her hands, "Petunia, I like you a lot, and you just saved us with your magic. I'm not gonna run out on you."

Petunia smiled before she joined hands with Vernon. She leaned into him and said, "Thank you."

He placed a hand around her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "You're welcome, my dear."


End file.
